Tea's Knight in Blue Armor
by journey maker
Summary: when Tea is raped, her family throw's her out and the most unlikely hero comes and saves her
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Seto had taken Mokuba to the Park and was sitting under a tree reading while Mokie played on the swings, when all of a sudden they heard the most terrifying scream coming from inside the bathroom. Seto got up and told Mokuba to call the Police and he raced to find out what was going on. Inside he witnessed three men and they were raping a girl. Seto kicked the first man, and he screamed and fell down. His leg was broken. The second man turned to swing at Seto and he grabbed the man's arm and twisted it and threw the man against the wall and knocked him out. The third man was still inside the girl and he pulled out and because he was naked from the waist down, Seto kicked him in the balls and he fell down into a fetal position. Seto then went over to the girl and he covered her with his coat. She said "thank you through her tears." Just then the Police came in and finding the men, they arrested them and the Paramedics took the girl to the Hospital. "Make sure that she has the best medical help she can" Seto told them and the paramedic said that he would.

Seto went outside and behind the building and threw up. Mokuba found him there and asked "what was wrong?" "Those three men hurt that girl very badly and I made them stop." Seto told his brother. Mokuba wasn't old enough to learn about rape and God, Seto was glad about that. Sergeant Miller went to the Mansion to talk to Seto that evening. "How is she?" Seto asked Sergeant Miller. "She was in pretty bad shape, but the Doctors think she will pull through. She was very lucky that you were there today. Her name is Tea Gardner and she would like to talk to you if you would do it." Sergeant Miller told Seto. Seto knew who she was, because she hung out with Yugi and Joey. "Has her parents been told?" Seto asked him. "Yes, and they are acting like it was her fault it all happened." He said. "Did she say why she was there alone?" Seto asked. "Tea said that she had a fight with her parents and just walked there to cool off." Sergeant Miller said. "Are the men being charged?" Seto wanted to know. "Yes, and they are already two time offenders and will be sent to prison for a very long time." He told Seto. "How is Mokuba taking this?" The Sergeant wanted to know. "He is too young yet, but when he gets older I will tell him about rape and how horrible it is to Tea." Seto said. "Thanks for coming out and telling me about how she is doing" Seto said to the Sergeant.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Joey and Yugi found about Tea's rape and were there to see her the next day. At first she wouldn't talk to them, but then she just fell apart and started crying. Joey held her in his arms and let her cry. When she finally stopped, she told "them about how Kaiba had saved her and how he nearly killed the men." "You mean Money bags did that for you?" Joey said. "Hey, don't call him that she said. He's a human being like the rest of us" Tea said. "I'm sorry Joey said, I apologize." "Do you need anything" Yugi asked? "Yeah, I need a place to live." She said. "What!" Joey said. "My parents said that I caused this to happen by being there." She said. "It's a public park and anyone can go there" Yugi said. "I know, but you know how religious they are" she said. "I know, but you're their daughter" Joey said. "Not anymore she said through her tears. In the closet are all my clothes, dad brought them here this morning and asked me never to come home." Just then the door opened and Seto walked in. He had heard the last of the conversation, and he was pretty angry. "You have a place to stay as long as you want, my home. He walked over to the bed, and wiped her tears away. When you're released, I will be here and bring you home." Seto said. "Thanks" she said. "Hey Kaiba," Joey said. Seto thought that he might have a fight on his hands, but he was mistaken. "Thanks for doing this for her." Joey said. He held out his hand and Seto shook it. "Yeah, Seto you're very nice to do this." Yugi said. Seto kissed her on the forehead and said, "I'll be back later and he left."

Seto visited her everyday, and they would talk. She came to realize that he wasn't the person that people thought he was. Deep down inside, he was scared to show his feelings to anyone except for Mokuba. As she continued to get better, the Doctor told her that she could be released as soon as two weeks. Seto went to talk to her parents. "Mr. Gardner told him that as far as he was concerned he no longer had a daughter." "Why do you say that?" Seto wanted to know. "She brought this upon herself" her father said. "How do you figure that?" Seto asked him. "If she had just stayed home, it wouldn't have happened." Mr. Gardner said. "That is a public park and anyone has the right to be there. She never asked for the rape to happen to her" Seto said. He was getting angry with them, for not wanting to love their daughter when she needed them the most. "Just go, her father said. We have already told her to never come home, she is no longer welcome here." "You are both something, do you know?" Seto said. He stormed out and wanted to knock some sense into them, but knew that it wouldn't do any good.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Seto knew that since Tea would be living with them, he would have to explain why to Mokuba and he wasn't stupid. But how? He picked up the phone and called Joey. "Listen, I need your help Seto said. Can you meet me here?" "Sure, I'll be right there." Joey said. "Joey, will you bring Yami with you?" Seto asked." When they got there, they didn't know what it was about. "I need help with telling Mokuba about what happened to Tea, and I don't know how. Since she will be staying here, he is going to be asking questions and I don't know how to answer them." Seto said. "Alright, we'll be there when you talk to him, but you have to be the one to tell him." Yami said. "Thanks" he said.

"Mokuba came home from school, and Seto asked if he would come into the Library, he wanted to talk to him." Mokie didn't know what to make of it. There sat Joey and Yami. "What's going on?" Mokuba asked "I have to tell you something, and it's kind of hard." Seto told him. "What?" Mokuba said. "Do you remember when we were at the Park?" Seto asked him. "Yes what about it" Mokuba said. "I told you that Tea was hurt badly?" "Yes." Mokie said, waiting for his brother to continue. Seto didn't know how to tell him, and he looked to Joey. "Okay, Mokie. Joey said. What Seto is trying to say, is that that day, Tea was attacked by those men and they hurt her." "What did they do?" Mokie asked. "Mokie, Yami said. Have you ever heard the word "Rape"?" "We learned about it in our Sex Ed Class" he said. "What did you learn?" Joey asked him. "When a person is raped, they are made to do sexual things that they don't want to." Mokuba said. "That's right Yami said. Those men raped Tea." "NO!!" He yelled. Seto held out his arms and he ran to him. He grabbed his brother in his arms and held him. "Are they going to pay for what they did?" Mokuba asked through his tears. "Yes," Joey said. "Why are you telling me this now?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokie, Seto said. Tea's parents won't let her come back home." "Why not?" Mokie asked. "Their stupid, Joey said. They think that she wanted this to happen." "Are they crazy? Nobody wants to have that happen," Mokuba said. "Where will she go?" Mokie asked his brother. "I've told her that she can come here and live with us." Seto said looking into his brother's eyes. "Is she going to?" Mokie asked him. "Yes," Seto said to him. Mokie laid his head on Seto's shoulder. "What do I say to her?" Mokie, "Yami said. First of all, she's going to want to forget what happened, so just be yourself." "I hate them for what they did to her. Seto, is she going to be alright?" Mokie asked as a tear rolled down his face. "Yes, but it will take time and we have to be very patient with her." Seto said. "What do I do if she starts to remember what happened?" Mokie asked. "Listen, Joey said. All you can do is be there for her and let her know that nothing is going to change how you feel about her." "If it gets to hard, and Seto isn't here can I call either of you?" "Yes, and we will come right away," Yami said. "Thank you for telling me he said to Seto. I know how hard it must have been." Seto kissed his brother and gave him a big hug. Mokie walked over to Joey and Yami and gave them a hug. "When will she be coming?" Mokie wanted to know. "As soon as the Doctor releases her" Seto said.

Mai and Serenity came to visit today, it was great to see them. It was hard to talk to them about what happened to me, but I did. As I told them, Mai started to cry and when I held out my arms she came over and sat on the bed and I held her. Serenity just sat there and didn't say a thing. "What is the matter" I asked her? "It almost happened to me, she said. It was over a month ago and Seto was the one that stopped it. When he told Joey, I thought he was going to go out of his mind. He wanted to go and find the scum and kill him, but Seto talked him out of it by saying who would be there for me and he just fell on the floor and cried." As we talked it helped me to understand that what happened really wasn't my fault like my parents had said. I was ready to go and try to get on with my life.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

As he said he would, Seto was there the morning that I was released, and he pushed the wheelchair out to the car himself. "When I asked where Mokuba was, he said that he wanted to get things ready for my coming home." I didn't know what to say, and he touched my face and said, "you know that he will be making a big deal of you're coming to stay with us don't you?" That made me laugh and I think that it broke the ice between us.

When he opened the door for me, everyone yelled "Welcome home" and I nearly jumped out of my skin. He had all our friends there and there was cake and ice cream and plenty of soda to drink. "I sat down and started to cry and Mokie asked me why? Honey, it's because of all that you all have done for me, by making me understand that what happened wasn't my fault. I hugged and kissed him and he turned blood red. That made everyone laugh and he finally did too." Seto must have noticed that I was getting tired and he told everyone that they could still stay and party, but I needed to go and get some rest. He picked me up and carried me upstairs and to the room where I was to be staying in. He called down and Mai and Serenity came up and helped me get into my nightgown and into bed. Seto gave me my medication and I fell to sleep.

I don't know what time it was when I woke, but I was feeling kind of hungry and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. When I got there, the cook was having some hot tea and asked "if I wanted some." "I told her that I would." She said that her name was Marie and I told her who I was. "Would you like a ham and cheese sandwich" she asked? "I'd love one" I told her. As I ate we talked and I asked "her if she was married, and she said no." She must have noticed something was wrong, because when she asked me about it I started to cry. "Honey, what is it" she asked me? "Why do men think that they can take a woman without asking?" I asked her. Then she knew and she was beside me in no time. "Listen, I want to tell you something that not even Seto knows. When I came to work here I was only nineteen and in trouble. Gozaboro sensed that and he hired me anyway. He took me into his house and under his protection. One day I got a phone call that if not for him, would have changed my life forever. The man who had raped me found out that I was carrying his child and want to get custody of the baby. All I wanted was to be left alone and have the child. I didn't know what I was going to do after the baby was born, but as Gozaboro said, I had time to decide."

" I ended up losing the baby in my seventh month. The doctor said it was because of all the stress I was under. I almost died, but with the doctors and of course Gozaboro, I'm here today. I know what you are going through and it isn't going to be easy, but with all your friends it will start to fade from your memory." "Can I have you as one of my friends" I asked her? "Honey I'd be honored to be your friend." Marie said. We didn't know that Seto had heard the entire conversation and he left us alone. I guess I was the lucky one, I didn't have a baby because of the rape. As the days passed, I did start to forget all about the rape, until the day my mother called and told me that my father was dying. "Why call me I asked her? Didn't both of you tell me that their daughter was dead?" "But he's your father" she said. "And I was both of yours daughter, who you threw away when I needed you the most. Tea is dead and can't be reached by you, so don't call here again." I wanted to die that day, I was torn between what they had done to me and the thought that my father was dying and if I didn't go then, I wouldn't be able to let him know that I loved him. It was Mokuba who changed my mind. He's still your father, so maybe if you go and talk to him it might be what makes them realize that they still love you. And I asked "Seto to help me see my father."

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Seto was able to get me in to see my father after visiting hours, so that I wouldn't have to see my mother. My father was sleeping and the Nurse said "that he had a pretty good day. He had a heart attack and was paralyzed on they left side." What my mother had told me was a lie. He wasn't dying but he would have to have a Nurse on call to give him his medications and a physical therapist to help him to try to regain the use of his left side. All she wanted was for me to come home and be his Nurse and I wasn't going to fall for it. I talked to him even though he was asleep and I left a card telling him that I hoped he got better and that I wished him well, and then I left and never went back.

Today is my birthday, and Seto said "that he and Mokuba were taking me out to dinner." "I asked if I could invite a friend" and he said sure. I didn't have anything really nice to wear and he knew it, because he gave me a present and when I opened it, I found the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I thanked him by giving him a kiss and he blushed and said you're welcome. I went downstairs and went to Marie's room and knocked on the door. "Come in" she said. "I asked if she would do me a big favor" and she said that she would. "What is it" she asked me? Seto and Mokuba are taking me out to dinner because it is my birthday and "I'd love for you to come with us, please." I asked her. "Honey, I'd be glad to she told me and she gave me a hug and said happy birthday to me."

We had a great time at dinner. We laughed and just enjoyed each others company. Mokuba gave me a necklace that he made of beads and blushed when I put it on and kissed him and said thank you. Marie, she gave me I guess the best gift of all. The package she gave me contained a book of Poems and she must have known that they were my favorite ones. "I want to thank all of you for what you've done for me." I said to them. I had to wipe the tears from my eyes and when I looked at Seto he had the strangest look on his face, then he smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. Was I falling in love with him, I asked myself?

The next day, I learned that my father was released from the hospital and that they had to put a second mortgage on their home to pay for the hospital bills and to be able to afford the therapy he would need, but I tried not to let it bother me. She had called Seto's several times and "he told her that I no longer existed as far as she was concerned." "We need her" she said. "Where were you when she needed you" Seto said to her and then hung up the phone. That was the last time she ever called there again.

Please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Diaclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

I really needed to relax and there was a hot tub in the back yard, and Seto told me that I could use it anytime I wanted to, so tonight I decided to give it a try. I walked out in the moon light and it was so quiet and the breeze was nice and warm. I took off my robe and with my bikini on I climbed into the water. It was glorious and I started to relax right away. Then I heard a noise and I saw Seto walking towards me. I moved into the shadows so he couldn't see me. He walked up to the hot tub and removing his robe and he was naked and he climbed into the water. He leaned back against the side and gave a big sigh. "I want to let you know that you're not alone," I said to him. He smiled and said "I knew you were here all along." If he weren't naked I think I would have tried to smack him for that.

I went too moved over to one side and I groaned. "What's wrong" he asked? "My muscles in my neck and back are all tensed up" I told him. "Come over here and I'll rub your back for you" he said. Without thinking, I scooted over to where he was and turned my back to him and he started to massage the soreness. "That feels great" I said. He pulled me closer to where he was and I soon felt his thigh near my butt. I wanted to scream and run, but then I remembered that it was Seto and he wouldn't hurt me so I relaxed and moved to where he could get a better feel of my back. All of a sudden he stopped and I turned my head to see why and he looked like he was in pain of some kind. "What's the matter" I asked him? "It will go away soon" he said, now let me get those muscles so that they don't hurt. Then it hit me, he was aroused and I was the cause.

I told him that it was alright and that I needed to go get some sleep and I started to get out of the tub. "Tea, please don't go" he said. I was standing ready to get out, when he took my hand and had me get closer to him. He didn't force me but the look in his eyes made me go to him. He had me sit on his lap and he kissed me, I mean really kissed me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. He then held me close to him and he whispered "that he was falling in love with me." I thought that I was dreaming. Why would he want me, a person who was damaged goods. I had been raped and here he was confession his love for me, why? With all the strength I had I pushed out of his arms and got out of the tub and ran back to my room and locked the door. I didn't know what to do, should I stay or just get out of his life and he could find another girl who wasn't damaged to love. I was just so mixed up. Then I thought of how Marie said if I ever needed to talk, I could talk to her, so I got dressed and ran downstairs and to her room. She opened the door when I knocked and seeing how upset I was she had me come in.

"Honey, what's the matter" she asked me? "Tonight I was in the hot tub, and then he came and god, I'm all mixed up" I said. "Here you better sit down and begin at the beginning" she said. "I needed to relax and I decided to use the hot tub. Then I heard someone and it was Seto and he got in. I tried to be quiet hoping he wouldn't stay long and I tried to get out, but he knew I was there. Marie, he confessed that he was falling in love with me I cried. He can't, because I'm damaged" I said. "Hey, I don't want to hear you say that about yourself again do you hear me?" Marie said to me. I shook my head yes. "Tea, you're a beautiful young woman, and Seto is a very lonely young man." Marie said. "Lonely, what do you mean," I asked her? "He's always acting like nothing in the world bothers him, but he is just like the rest of us. He's afraid to let anyone get close to him, because he has had his heart broken once before. When he looks at you, I see that determined young man that I use to know and if he says that he's falling in love with you, then you can believe it." She said to me. "But I've been raped and my virginity was taken and I feel less then perfect." I said through my tears. She put her arms around me and said, "just give it time, talk to him about how you feel and do you have feelings for him?" She asked me. "Oh, yes I really do" I said. "Then tell him and ask if you both could take it slow, I know that he'd understand." Marie said. I kissed her and thanked her for listening to me. I went back to my room and sat down on the bed. I needed to find Seto and let him know why I took off like that.

Please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

The next morning when I got up, I went to Seto's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and I asked "if I could talk to him." He said "sure" and I went into the room. "I need to explain why I acted the way I did last night. When you said that you were falling in love with me, I couldn't understand how you could. I feel as though I am nothing but damaged goods and not worthy of your love." He stood up and walked towards me. "Listen he said. I love you, the person you are. When I look at you, I see a beautiful woman and one that I want to spend the rest of my life with, if you'll have me" he said. I closed my eyes and started to cry. "Seto, I said. I love you with all my heart and want to be with you too." He held out his arms and I ran into them. He picked me up and laid me on his bed. He started kissing me and I returned the love he was giving me.

It was like the door was finally opening and I was going through them into a brand new world, one with laughter and love. We laid there for the longest time just holding each other, and then he said "I want us to be married if you'll have me." "I smiled and said that I would love to marry him." Seto stood up and offered me his hand and we went to tell everyone about our plans to marry.

That evening, Marie made a special dinner to celebrate our wedding and all of our friends were there to help us celebrate. There was dancing and lots of laughter. Seto asked me to dance and he held me close and we danced around the floor. Mokuba asked if I'd dance with him and I said that I would like to, so he held me and told me that he was so glad to have me in the family. I couldn't have been happier then I was then.

It was getting late and everyone had gone home and Mokie was in bed, when Seto asked me if I wanted to go for a walk in the garden? The night was perfect and when we got to the gazebo, he got down on one knee and proposed properly and gave me the most beautiful diamond ring. I started to cry and laugh at the same time. I don't remember ever being so happy. I threw myself into his arms and we fell down and started to laugh. "Listen he said. We will be man and wife before we have any kind of sexual relationship." I said that "I agree, but it was going to be so damn hard." The Announcement of our coming Wedding was printed in the paper and then came the accusations of me not being good enough for him. I was devastated and wanted to leave, but something that Mokie said made me rethink my plans. "Tea he said, why listen to those jerks. They don't know and love you like Seto and I do. If they did they wouldn't say those things. Listen with your heart and nothing will ever hurt you again." I put my arms around him and gave him a big hug and kiss. "How'd you get so smart?" I asked him. He blushed and giggled, "I don't know. All I do know is that you are now part of this family." We didn't know that Seto was outside the room and had heard everything that was said. He was so damn proud of his brother. Walking into the room he went over to Mokie and said, "you make me proud to be your brother." They held each other and I cried.

Please R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

I had asked Mai and Serenity if they would be my Maids of Honor and they said that they would. Yami was going to be Seto's Best Man. Mokuba would be the Ring Bearer and both Yugi and Joey would be the Ushers. I had heard Marie sing one day and asked if she could sing at our Wedding and she agreed. It was a beautiful morning. The Garden was just beautiful. "I had gotten to know Roland and he was like the father I wished I had, so when I asked him to walk me down the Isle he actually cried and said that he would be honored to do so."

As we heard the Wedding March, Roland offered me his arm and we began the walk to the Altar. There standing there was the man of my dreams. The look of love that I saw in his eyes made me want to cry. He was surprised to see Roland walking me to him. He smiled at Roland and they knew what each other was thinking. The Ceremony was beautiful. We exchanged vows and then the Minister said: Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce, Seto and Tea Kaiba. Everyone stood and cheered and there were lots of tears.

At the reception everyone had a great time. Everyone danced and laughed. We got all sort of very nice gifts, but the gift that Mokie gave us was the best. "He stood and said that he wanted to make a toast. He stood and faced us and said. He is to the best damn brother any kid could want and to my sister-in-law whom I love very much. Tea you are now part of our family and I am so glad. What I have to give the two of you is this, and he handed Seto a package and upon opening it, we both started to cry. It was a picture that Roland had taken of the three of us and the look of love in our faces it was priceless." "I asked him to come over to us and then I stood and gave him a big hug and kiss." He turned blood red and that made everyone including himself . Seto held out his arms and the two brothers held each other. "I love you Seto said to his brother."

Seto was a very understanding lover. He made sure that I was alright with him seeing me naked and then he took off his clothes. "Are you sure you want to do this "he asked me? I was a little afraid that I wouldn't be able to make love, but he was so gentle that when we made love it was so beautiful and everything I had thought it would be. Seto made sure that she had her organism before he had his and when it happened they both were screaming each others name and then they both cried because it was so beautiful. She held him and let him know that she loved him very much. "Thank you for making me feel beautiful "she whispered to him. "Baby, you are beautiful and thank you for loving me." Seto said to her. What we didn't know was we had created a child together, but we were about to find out.

It has been six weeks since Seto and I got married and I still fell like it was yesterday. As I got out of bed, I got dizzy and had to sit down. I finally went downstairs to get something to eat and I ran to the bathroom and threw up. As I came out, Marie was there with a wet towel. "Sit down and put this around your neck" she said. "I don't know what's the matter" I said. "I think that I do, but you'll have to see a doctor to be sure." Marie said to me. "Doctor I said, why?" "Just do it please" she said. I made an appointment and the doctor was really great. He ran all sorts of tests and said he would call me when the results were back. I went home and forgot about them. Then a week later, the doctor called and I nearly fainted. I was going to have a baby.

Seto called several times to see how I was feeling and I'd tell him that I was feeling great. "I'll be home in time for dinner" he said. I planned on telling him about the baby then. I went to ask Marie if she could help me make a special dinner and she smiled and came over and hugged me. We fixed all the things that Seto loved and he was really surprised. After we ate and Mokie went to do his homework, I asked "if we could go for a walk." As we walked he said, "alright what's the matter?" "Nothing" I said. I stood looking up into his eyes and then I said, "Hello papa" and his mouth dropped open and then he smiled. "Are you sure" he asked me? "Yes" I said and then he took me into his arms and held me. "When?" he asked. "In about eight and a half months" I said. We walked back inside and were going up to our bedroom when Mokie asked Seto for some help with his Math. They went into the Library and I went to the kitchen to get some milk. Marie and I were talking when Mokie came running in and he nearly tripped over his own feet. "Is it true?" He asked me. "Yes" I said and he hugged me and gave me a kiss.

Please R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

I loved the idea of being pregnant. Seto and Mokuba were like mother hens, always making sure that I was taking the vitamins and getting plenty of rest. One day while I was having my lunch, which I always did in the kitchen with Marie I felt the baby move for the first time. Marie saw the weird look on my face and asked me what was wrong? I smiled and said "nothing, the baby moved." She smiled at me and gave me a hug. One day while the doctor was examining me, Seto and I heard the heartbeat for the first time and we cried because we were so happy. The one thing that I didn't like was the morning sickness. One day I was outside and it hit me and before I could get inside I threw up all over the walk and I started to cry. Roland had seen what was happening and he held my hair out of the way and carried me inside and went back and cleaned the mess up. I felt horrible but he told me "that it was alright and he held me in his arms and it was like a father would hold his child. I've grown to think of Roland as a father figure. Thank you for being here for me" I said and gave him a kiss.

That evening when we were watching television I felt the baby move and took Seto's hand and placed it on my stomach. He got tears in his eyes and Mokuba asked "what was wrong." "Come here" I said and took his hand and he felt the baby move. "Wow," he said. Just then Marie came and asked if we needed anything and it hit me. I turned to Seto and whispered something to him and he smiled at me and said yes. "Listen could you get Roland and the two of you come back here?" I asked Marie. She said "yes" and left. "What's going on" Mokie asked? Roland and Marie came into the room and Seto and I walked over and I asked, "will the two of you be our child's Godparents?" They both had tears in their eyes and they said "that they would be honored." We all hugged each other and our child decided to let me know that it like the idea too. I stood still and Roland asked "if I was alright?" I took his hand and placed it on my stomach and he felt the baby move. "Thank you" he said and kissed my cheek.

I was getting bigger and sometimes I felt like a beached whale. Mokuba was great, he was always getting things for me and helping me get up when I was sitting on the couch or chair. As I neared my ninth month I wanted nothing more then to have the baby. I wanted to see my feet again. We were watching television when my water broke. Seto I said "as I grabbed onto his hand. It's time." He looked scared but kept his cool. "Mokie go get her bag" Seto said, and he called the Doctor to let them know that we were on our way. I was in labor for over six hours, six long hard hours and then I gave birth to a nine pound fifteen ounce baby boy. He was screaming as he came out and Seto was laughing and crying at the same time. The Nurse handed him the baby and as he looked down into the eyes of our son he said "welcome son" and I lost it. Seto went to the waiting room and let everyone know that our son had arrived. Mokie asked "how I was" and he said "that I was great. He then fainted out cold."

We named our son Matthew James Kaiba and he was baptized with his Godparents holding him. One thing I can say, is that Seto is a great father. He never thought it was a woman's job to take care of his son, he would get up a night and change Matthew and sit and rock him to sleep. One time Seto was so tired because of some business deal that he had gone to bed early, when Matthew woke up and before I could get up Seto was there talking to our son and making funny noises and making the baby laugh. I stood there in the doorway and had tears in my eyes watching them. We have talked about having another baby, but we both agreed to wait till Matthew is about three. Mokuba is a great Uncle who loves his nephew to death. One day while I was resting, Mokuba was watching Matthew and telling him about some of the things his father use to do and the baby was laughing and making cooing sounds. Seto walked in and stood there watching all of this and I came and stood beside him and we both knew that we were very blessed.

I never believed that I could be so happy, till I looked at our family. It still seems almost like a dream, a dream that started as a nightmare when I was raped and thought my life was over, then my Knight came and took it all away and made me feel like I was his Princess and showered me with his love and gave me a new life. A life filled with love and happiness!

The End...

A/N: I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
